Fans are common electrical appliances in people's daily life, and theirs types are various. From an installation position point of view, the fan may include a ceiling fan, a desk fan, a floor fan, etc. From a swinging point of view, the fan may be divided into a fan with a swingable head and a fan with a non-swingable head. For a user whose indoor seats are relatively scattered, the fan with the swingable head provides a lot of convenience for the user to enjoy the cool air.
For the current fan with the swingable head, the rotation angle of the swinging head can be controlled freely. There are many ways to control the rotation angle, and the most direct way is to use a stepping motor to control the rotation angle. However, the service life of the stepping motor is usually only thousands of hours, and it is difficult to meet requirements of the user.